Continuée à avancer
by caro37100
Summary: Après la guerre, Hermione doit à nouveau affronter la douleur...


J'enlaçais Harry. Si fort, trop fort. Tout était fini, terminé. Voldemort était définitivement derrière nous. Harry était dans mes bras, je sentais qu'il souriait, qu'il était soulagé. Nous avions gagné, mais à quel prix. Poudlard était ravagé, combien de morts, combien de blessés. Les pertes humaines étaient lourdes c'était certain. Mais la victoire et la liberté en valaient la peine. Je me sentais lourde et épuisée. Harry prit ma tête dans ses mains et me regarda intensément.

- C'est fini Hermione, on a gagné. Me dit-il. Ses yeux vert étaient si fatigués, mais tellement lumineux. Il me souriait. Je lui rendis son sourire.

-C'est grâce à toi Harry, qu'on en est arrivé là. Je n'ai jamais douté de toi.

- Je sais, rajouta t'il. Il m'embrassa sur le front comme un frère l'aurait fait, et me quitta pour retrouver Ginny, il l'enlaça de plus belle. Ils étaient heureux, je les regardais en souriant avec un brin de nostalgie, ils étaient si beaux tous les deux. Le futur leur appartenait désormais.

Je me détournais d'eux, j'avais encore certaines choses à régler. C'est là que je vis Ron, il m'observait intensément. J'hésitais à avancer, lui aussi apparemment. Puis ni une ni deux je me jetais dans ses bras. Ces bras si protecteurs, qui m'avaient toujours protégé, qui m'avaient toujours accueillie en cas de coups durs. C'était si rassurant. Ron me berçait, je ne m'étais pas aperçue que je ruisselais de larmes. La tombée du stress et de l'adrénaline devait en être la cause. Je m'éloignais un peu de Ronald tout en restant dans ses bras.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie Hermione, tu as un sacré hématome sur la tête me dit-il en m'examinant.

- Ça va Ron tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop pour moi. Râlais-je. Je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi.

- Je sais Hermione, ça je sais. Il mit sa main sur ma joue. Je pense quand même que tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. Je le regardais avec un air suspicieux.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un hématome, j'irai plus tard madame Pomfresh doit être débordée à l'heure qu'il est.

Ron avait l'air déterminé, ça commençait à m'inquiéter sérieusement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Ron, dis-moi ! Hurlai-je.

- Il est à l'infirmerie, il avait vraiment l'air mal au point. Les Auror l'ont emmené dès qu'ils l'ont trouvé. Il était dans la partie où a eu lieu l'explosion.

- Oh. Dis-je Je fermais les yeux tout en baissant la tête, le soulagement ressenti plus tôt avec la fin de la guerre, avait disparu, une boule dans mon ventre l'avait remplacé. Ron ne bougea pas, il me releva la tête, et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là Hermione ? me dit-il en souriant. Cours !

Je lui souris à mon tour.

- Merci. Je l'embrassais sur la joue et me mis à courir plus vite que jamais.

Je mis le peu de forces qu'il me restait dans ma course effrénée. Il ne me semblait pas que la distance entre la Grande Salle et l'infirmerie était si longue. Un point de côté commençait à montrer le bout de son nez, mais je m'en fichais, je courais plus vite encore. Dans ma course je remarquais que Poudlard était méconnaissable. Les tableaux étaient vides, les statues en pièces, les murs démolis par les nombreux sorts qu'ils avaient reçu. Les dégâts actuels confirmaient l'horreur de la guerre, et les sacrifices qu'elle demandait.

J'étais arrivée au coin du couloir qui donnait sur l'infirmerie. Je tremblais qu'est ce qui m'attendais derrière cette porte ? Tout était silencieux, trop silencieux. J'avançais à pas lents, je respirais tout doucement, j'avançais trop vite à mon goût. Pourquoi je redoutais tant d'entrer ? J'avais l'impression qu'une partie de moi allait être sacrifiée.

J'étais devant la porte en bois. Je la poussais tout doucement, l'intérieur était plein de monde, beaucoup de blessés, des morts. Tout en avançant, je reconnaissais plusieurs personnes, Neville, Luna, Parkinson… Je continuais à avancer, je cherchais une personne en particulier. Il était là, allongé avec un bandage sur le crâne .Ses cheveux blonds étaient sales mais je m'en fichais.

J'avançais vers lui, et lui pris la main tout en m'asseyant à ses côtés. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il était dans un piteux état, lui si sûr de lui, était plus bas que terre. Ses blessures avaient l'air grave, et le bandage sur sa tête était imbibé de sang.

- Bonjour Hermione. Je me retournais, madame Pomfresh avait l'air épuisé, ses yeux étaient soulignés par des cernes violettes, et son teint était blafard.

- Bonjour, répondis-je tout en retournant à ma contemplation.

- Drago ne se réveillera pas Hermione. Il a un traumatisme crânien bien trop important.

Je le regardais, il était si beau même quand il dormait il ressemblait à un ange. Je me retournais vers elle.

- Même avec la magie ? Il y'a de bonnes potions maintenant, même des sorts peuvent améliorer son état, vous avez essayé madame ?

Je regardais l'infirmière avec mes yeux humides, je savais qu'elle avait tout essayé, madame Pomfresh ne s'avouait jamais vaincue, sauf quand elle avait tout essayé. Elle s'approcha de moi et me pausa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

- Hermione, même pour la magie le cerveau reste un grand mystère. Je sais que ça te fait souffrir, mais cliniquement Drago ne pourra plus jamais se réveiller. Il sera transféré à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste dès demain. Prends ton temps pour lui dire au revoir.

Toujours ma main dans la sienne je lui caressais le visage. Je pleurais, j'avais un trop plein de larmes à écouler et l'annonce de madame Pomfresh était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

- Ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai, n'est-ce pas. Ron et Harry t'avaient accepté, et voilà que tu gâches tout. Tu m'avais promis que tu ferais attention, que tu me reviendrais. Mais où avais-tu la tête Malefoy, je t'avais dit de surveiller tes arrières, mais non, comme d'habitude tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête. Pourquoi tu me laisses seule, alors que j'ai besoin de toi ? Ça t'amuse ?

Je le regardais, à quoi bon il ne m'entendait pas, et ne se réveillerai jamais. J'étais épuisée, je voulais quitter l'infirmerie au plus vite.

-Je suis désolée, je m'emporte, alors que tu n'y es pour rien. Mais c'est trop dur de te voir comme ça.

Je lâchais sa main, caressa son visage une dernière fois. Je me mis debout et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui.

- Je t'aime. Je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Je le regardais une dernière fois avant de faire demi-tour, et de me diriger vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Je venais de faire le choix le plus douloureux que j'avais eu à faire jusqu'à maintenant. Je laissais le passé derrière moi, un passé beaucoup trop douloureux. J'étais devant la porte, c'était la porte qui représentait le passage vers un futur meilleur. Je respirais un bon coup, j'étais déterminée à avancer, j'ouvris la porte, la franchis, et la referma tout en laissant une partie de mon être derrière moi.


End file.
